villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez (known as C-137 Rick to the other Ricks) is one of the two titular main protagonists of the Adult Swim cartoon series Rick and Morty and the grandfather of Morty and father of Beth. Despite being one of the main protagonists, and though he does love and cherish his daughter Beth and grandson Morty, he is an alcoholic and is a negative influence on Morty and the rest of the family. He also places his own grandson in very dangerous situations. He is a spoof of Doc Brown from the Back to the Future franchise. List of Antagonistic Moments * Pilot - Rick built a bomb and planned to destroy the world. Morty stopped him and Rick claimed he was testing Morty. Later, he froze Morty's bully, Frank Palicky, which causes him to shatter in front of Morty's sister, Summer, who had a crush on Frank. Then after buttering up Morty's parents to let him stay, Rick secretly claimed to Morty that school was a waste of time. In fact because he frequently pulled Morty out of school, Morty spent only seven hours in two months at school. * Anatomy Park - Although he had a good reason to do so (saving Morty), Rick likely traumatized millions of Americans by enlarging a naked Reuben in space to enlarge a shrunken Morty and Anny. Then he reshrunk Anny, even though Morty had fallen in love with her. * M. Night Shaymaliens - Threatened Morty with a knife to see if Morty was a hologram. * Rick Potion #9 - Rick told Morty bluntly that Jerry and Beth's marriage was hanging by a thread. He has also shown disdain for Jerry because Jerry impregnated Beth when the two were in high school. Also, Rick made a huge mistake by giving Morty a serum to make Jessica love him because her flu made the serum spread throughout the school. He tries to fix it using mantis DNA, but makes things worse and accidentally transforms nearly everyone on Earth into mantis/human hybrids that wanted to mate with and then eat Morty. He then uses various DNA in one final serum to fix things, but turns nearly everyone on Earth into horrible mutations called Cronenbergs. The mess Rick made was now irreversible, so Rick had no choice but to go with Morty to another universe where the Rick and Morty of that universe die from an experiment and take their place. Rick has even admitted about doing it several times before. Morty was traumatized over this catastrophe, while Rick didn't really seem to care after digging their own graves. * The Ricks Must Be Crazy - Rick had built and enslaved an entire miniature universe (microverse) to power his car battery and set back their technological progression once he discovered they'd found a way to generate their own electricity. Then he indiscriminately destroyed two of the microverses, causing the genocide of two separate species. * The Rickshank Redemption - Rick intended to take over the Smith family by getting rid of Jerry hoping that Beth would choose to divorce him. Rick did so because he felt betrayed since Jerry tried to turn him into the galactic government, so Rick wanted to get rid of both of them. This led to Jerry suffering a low-class single life in a run-down condo. * Vindicators 3: The Return of World Ender - Rick felt jealous about Morty idolizing the Vindicators, he went out for a drink to pull himself together. However, this caused Rick to become so intoxicated, that he becomes a more sinister version of himself called "Drunk Rick". This led to him setting up a dangerous Saw-esque game where he, Morty, and the Vindicators end up in. This resulted in the Vindicators getting destroyed except for Supernova. Then after Morty solved all the puzzles, there leaves a message from Drunk Rick which was actually intended for Noob Noob (who was the only one who laughed at his jokes) rather than for Morty, much to the latter's outrage. * The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy - Rick decided to take Jerry on his next adventure out of pity since Morty was worried he might eventually commit suicide. Then after Rick realized that Jerry had accepted a deal from assassins to have Rick destroyed by the Whirly Dirly, Rick felt betrayed by him yet again and left Jerry behind to be eaten by an alien snake. While Jerry scolds Rick for stealing his family for him, calling him a "self-righteous a**hole", Rick volleys back letting Jerry know that he's a "predator" who uses his cowardly pitiful ways to manipulate others, like when he got Beth pregnant causing the latter to give up her life goals. Rick then decided to rescue Jerry, but only because he needed organic bait to have an alien creature take them back to the resort. *'Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality' - Rick killed a baby alien. Gallery Rick-and-morty-dream-catchers.jpg Video Top 10 Most Evil Rick Moments In Rick and Morty Rick and Morty Villains Rick Sanchez | Galactic Federation | Krombopulos Michael | Tammy Gueterman | Phoenixperson | Council of Ricks | Evil Rick | Evil Morty | Scary Terry | King Jellybean | Alien Parasites | Beth's Mytholog | Prince Nebulon | Snowball | General Nathan | Cromulons | Eyehole Man | Worldender | Agency Director | Concerto | Mr. Needful | Risotto Groupon | Poncho | Lucy Category:Elderly Category:Comedy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Addicts Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creator Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Weapons Dealer Category:The Heavy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Crackers Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadomasochists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Suicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Paranoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Heretics Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Titular Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Smugglers Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Commercial Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Love rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Mascots